


The most horrific day

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fluff written for Val-Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most horrific day

Casey pulled the face when he entered the school-building. It had turned into a madhouse. Not that it was much better on normal days, especially not for someone like him, but he had learned to deal will all the teasing and bullying. What he couldn't stand though was everyone going crazy just because of Val-Day, even the jocks played nice, much too busy with their romantic plans.

Of course no one would ask him for a date, would buy him roses or write a poem. Last year he was still dating Delilah and he had tried to make it a special evening. But it had ended with a big fight, Del had called him a pathetic fag and broke up with him.

This year … well, Casey didn't fool himself. One could hardly call it a relationship what bound him with Keith. It was sex. Some stolen minutes after school at a hidden parking-lot in the woods nearby. Every Friday afternoon he took the old Audi of his mom to go to Columbus to his photo-club, of course she didn't know about it that since some weeks his trips ended at a shabby motel.

It was not what he dreamed about, not a relationship with a partner he could trust and love. Keith had told him from the very beginning that he was not willing to fuck up his life for Casey … he would graduate, visit a prestigious college and finally end as a junior associate in the company of his father. A coming-out was not part of his plans.

Nevertheless Casey secretly had hoped for … something … at Val-Day. Maybe a movie, a night together at a hotel in Akron where no one would know them. At would be nice to pretend that it was more between them at least for one day .

But Keith had just rolled with his eyes.  
“Don't be stupid, Casey. I already have a date, with Ann-Marie. I will take her out for dinner and afterward we will go into the 'Broadway-Club'. Her dad is a very important business partner of our corporation, it will be advantageous for both sides when we two get closer.”

Casey had felt more annoyed than disappointed. So he planed to use this girl … like he used Casey … and she wouldn't even know about it. Once again he thought about it to break up with him. But Keith didn't seem to notice his discomfort, pulled him into his arms, started to nibble at his neck. And all his nagging doubts ended in smoke again.

+++  
.  
“Hey, Case, what's up?”

Casey cringed inwardly. The last he wanted to meet today. Zeke Tyler! The most wanted guy at school. The girls were around him like the bees around the flowers … even the latest rumors that Zeke secretly preferred guys didn't stop them.

“Get of my back, Zeke,” he retorted. And hoped he would just go his way. But of course he didn't, he was a stubborn, persistent asshole.

“Oh, so feisty today!”  
Zeke smirked.  
“Lemme guess: Vag-Day? Still no date?”

Casey huffed.  
“As if I care. Commercial shit!”

“Right. So, what are you waiting for? Roses and chocolates … from the boyfriend?”

For a split of a second his heart stopped beating, than he forced himself to calm down again. He couldn't know. No one did. Right? Zeke eyed him with a smug grin he would have liked to kill him for.

“He's an idiot, Casey, not worth it.”

“I don't know what you are talking about,” he murmured, suddenly feeling weak at his knees.

Zeke pulled the face.  
“Keith Williams. Sunshine Motel. You met him last weekend … and it wasn't for the first time.”

Casey swallowed. This turned into a nightmare … and worst of all, he didn't know where it would go to. Blackmail? This was not like Zeke, but one could never know what was going on in his mind. What the heck was he expecting from him?

“Don't worry.”  
Suddenly Zeke smiled reassuring, as if he could read his mind.  
“It's non of my business. Just curious: is a such a good lay? He's just using you, Case, I hope you know that.”

Shit, he knew he was blushing. Because he was right. He let it happen that Keith used him just because of the sex. And it wasn't even good, Keith knew how to get what he wanted but he never asked about Casey's wishes. It was arousing, yes, but afterward he was always left with an unpleasant feeling of emptiness.

“So, if you have nothing better to do at Val-Day: what about a movie night? I have some cheesy horror flicks, might be fun.”

"Ähm..."  
Casey blinked confused.  
“Horror movies?”

“Suitable for the most horrific day of the year,” Zeke laughed. His eyes sparkled promising and suddenly Casey's heart was beating wilder than ever before.


End file.
